


Pieces of Us

by whispered_story



Series: Pieces [J3 AU verse] [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Businessman Jensen, Established Jensen/JDM, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Photographer Jeff, Student Jared, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jeff are married. One day Jeff brings home Jared, a young waiter who has just lost his job and his apartment. This is how they fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces of Us

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by the amazing [non_tiembo_mala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala/pseuds/non_tiembo_mala) and [dancing_adrift](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift/pseuds/Dancing_Adrift). Thank you two so much for fixing my mistakes and always encouraging me <3

"I need a drink," Jensen grouses, looking at the designs of a new ad for a local restaurant chain that Andy, one of his graphic designers, had left behind after their meeting.

Danneel chuckles, gathering papers together in a stack.

"It's not the worst design you've ever seen. Far from it."

Jensen groans.

"That makes it worse. Means I have people working for me even less talented than this," he says.

"Oh come on. It's not perfect," Danneel admits, "but it's not complete garbage."

Jensen scowls at her.

"Yes. Yes, it is," he says.

Danneel picks up the papers, a calm smile on her face, and pats Jensen on the shoulder.

"Stop it," she says. "You're not nearly as much of a hardass as you like to pretend. The designs have flaws, sure, but there's some stuff you can work with. Even I can see that and I'm just your personal assistant, not an advertising executive."

"You have more talent than most of those idiots."

"Thank you," Danneel grins. "Remember that when you're buying me a Christmas present this year."

Jensen sighs.

"It's August. Way too early to bug me about stuff like that."

Danneel laughs.

"It's never too early when we're talking about a nice diamond necklace."

"A diamond necklace?"

"I deserve diamonds, Ackles," Danneel replies. "And you? You deserve to go home, have a drink and then have sex with your smoking hot husband so you'll come back here in a better mood tomorrow."

Jensen makes a huffing noise in reply, but secretly he thinks maybe Danneel is right. He's been feeling restless and maybe a nice night with Jeff will fix that. It usually does. Of course, recently he's been working late a lot and Jeff is busy with his own career, putting together a solo exhibition of his work right now, and they haven't gotten to spend nearly as much time together as Jensen would like. Sometimes, he misses the early days: the honeymoon phase when they couldn't stand to be apart, when they used every chance that presented itself to be together even if it was just a quick twenty-minute lunch before one of them had to leave. He misses spending whole weekends in bed with Jeff, instead of at work, not getting enough of each other's bodies, each other's touches and kisses.

"You know, maybe I _will_ go home a little earlier today," he concedes, feeling a little nostalgic all of a sudden.

+

Jensen tries calling Jeff before he leaves, but his cellphone is off and he leaves him a message, telling him he's going to be home around six and Jeff should get his ass home, too, if he isn't back already. He tries calling him again from the car, but there's still no answer.

"Better not be out for another few hours on the one day I'm home early," he grumbles to himself, but when he finally makes it home he finds Jeff's car parked in the garage. Of course, it might not mean Jeff is actually home—he's a photographer and sometimes, when the mood strikes him, he just wanders around the area where they live to take photos or takes the bus for 'the experience', claiming it's inspiring to see all the different people on it. Jensen doesn't claim to always understand his husband, but he finds him endearing. Jeff's a good guy, a fantastic guy, and his little eccentricities are part of the reason Jensen fell in love with him. They shouldn't go together, on paper—the workaholic, stoic businessman and the artist who lives in a different world most of the time—but they made it work.

Jensen unlocks the door, entering their house from the garage.

"Jeff, I'm home!" he calls out. He hears a noise, a clattering, from the kitchen and smiles.

"Hey babe," he says, strolling into the room. "I was--"

He stops. There's a guy in his kitchen that is definitely not Jeff. He's young, no older than a college kid, and looking at Jensen with startled, wide eyes from underneath a mop of messy hair.

"Who are you?" Jensen asks.

"Uh. Jared," the kid says, voice soft. Timid. On the counter in front of him, the kid—Jared—has spread out fixings for a sandwich. Like he's right at home.

Jensen crosses his arms over his chest.

"And what are you doing in my house, _Jared_?" he asks coldly. Jeff has never mentioned anyone by that name, never mentioned hanging out with some college kid and there's anger and worry coiling in Jensen's stomach. The whole thing feels too much like the start of a story he's heard a million different times. Coming home early from work to surprise your spouse only to find someone else there as well. Jeff isn't the type to cheat, but the whole thing sure looks like it right now. And this Jared might be a little young, but Jeff likes younger guys—he's ten years Jensen's senior, too—and despite the anger rising in Jensen, he has to admit the kid is attractive.

"Jeff said it was okay," Jared replies, ducking his head. "He's taking a shower right now."

"Is he?" Jensen says snidely. "Got dirty, huh?"

Jared looks at him, puzzled, brows drawn together and then his expression shifts and he looks alarmed, shaking his head.

"Uh, no. No, not like that. I'm not… Jeff didn't," he rushes out, cheeks now stained pink.

"No? 'Cause from where I'm standing it sure looks like it. I come home from work early and there's a young guy I've never seen before in my kitchen while my husband is taking a shower," Jensen huffs. "So wanna tell me what it _is_ like?"

Jared seems to shrink in on himself a little, shoulders drawn in as if to make himself look smaller.

"He was being nice. Offering me a place to stay," he says, and fuck if the kid doesn't sound as if he's about to cry. Jensen feels a little bad for him then, because he's obviously intimidating the kid, and his anger deflates a little.

"Go on," he says, his tone a little softer.

Jared sighs.

"I, uh, I work at a café downtown. Well. Worked," he says. "Got fired today and kicked out of my apartment. Uh, my boss was also my landlord, so he kinda decided to get rid of me all together, you know?"

"What for?"

Jared rolls his lower lip between his teeth, stark white against soft pink. Jensen doubts the kid is aware of how tempting it makes him look and he wonders if Jeff has had thoughts like that, too. Jared's pretty. Tall, slim, with soft eyes and a soft mouth, the unusual tilt of his eyes and the high cheekbones making his features striking and the slope of his nose oddly endearing.

"Jeff spilled his coffee on me," Jared says.

"Okay. And?"

Jared shrugs.

"That's it. My boss claimed it must have been my fault. I'm, well, a little clumsy," he admits. "Jeff tried to talk to him. But he wouldn't budge."

"So he kicked you out on the street for something you didn't do?" Jensen asks. "And without notice? You know that's illegal, right, kid?"

Jared shrugs.

"Not like I can afford a lawyer," he mumbles. Jensen gets it then. The whole situation, the reason why Jared is in their house. 

He sighs.

"So, let me guess: Jeff felt guilty and told you you could stay here until you figure something out?" he asks and gives Jared a little smile. "He's always been a good samaritan."

Jared nods.

"He said you wouldn't mind. He was going to call you and explain before you got home," he says. "But I can get my stuff and leave if it bothers you. It's okay. I understand."

"Stay," Jensen says. "You just took me by surprise. I wasn't expecting to find a stranger in my house."

"Uh, no, I guess you wouldn't," Jared agrees and glances back at the food on the counter. "I was making sandwiches. I make really good ones and Jeff said neither of you is really good in the kitchen."

He blushes, ducks his head again and god, the kid is endearing.

"Sorry," he adds, as if he thinks Jensen will be insulted.

Jensen huffs out a laugh.

"Is okay, kid," he says. "So, do over. I'm Jensen, Jeff's husband, and it's nice to meet you."

He holds his hand out and Jared takes it, shaking it and Jensen is going to have to teach him the art of a firm, confident handshake.

"Nice to meet you, too," Jared says.

Jensen smiles.

"So. I'd love a sandwich. Just no mayo, please," he says.

"No mayo. Got it," Jared says and returns his smile. Dimples pop up—the real deal, deep and gorgeous—and Jensen groans inwardly.

+

Jeff looks contrite when he joins them not ten minutes later.

"So, you met our new houseguest."

"I sure did," Jensen says and raises an eyebrow. "You could have called me."

"I was going to. Didn't know you were going to come home early."

"I thought it'd be a nice surprise," Jensen says and Jeff's eyes darken a little.

Jared, who has been standing by the counter, clears his throat.

"I can go upstairs. You guys won't even know I'm here," he offers.

"Nonsense," Jeff says, shaking his head. "You made us food. We're all going to sit down together and enjoy it."

"It's just sandwiches," Jared says. "I can make you guys something real, if you want."

"Sandwiches are fine," Jensen says. "How about we whip up a salad and I'll pour us some wine?"

He stops, giving Jared a quick once-over and adds, "How old are you?"

"Twenty," Jared mumbles.

"Okay, soda for you then," Jensen amends.

"Jensen," Jeff says, in that cajoling voice of his that has gotten Jensen into his fair share of trouble over the years.

"He's not off age yet," Jensen says firmly. Jeff looks at him, his brown eyes warm and pleading.

"Come on, let him have some wine. Not like anybody will ever know," he says and looks at Jared. "You wouldn't tell anyone, right?"

"Of course not," Jared says, shaking his head. Jensen sighs.

"Fine," he grumbles. Jeff grins and Jensen doesn't look at Jared, but he has a feeling the grin is mirrored on his face.

They work together, preparing the salad, Jared making a dressing even though Jensen tells him they have premade stuff in the fridge—which Jared scoffs at before getting embarrassed and apologizing.

It's not the dinner Jensen had in mind when he left work, but it's nice. He can't remember the last time Jeff and he sat down at the table in the dining-room to eat—they usually go out or order take-out, which they eat in front of the TV or in the kitchen. Jared, after asking where the dishes and cutlery are, actually sets the table, arranging everything so it looks nice and fancy and he beams when Jensen and Jeff compliment the salad dressing and the sandwiches, even as he tries to downplay it.

"It's nothing," he says.

"Dude. I'm not sure I even know anybody else who makes salad dressings themselves," Jeff admits and Jensen snorts.

"You talk about salad dressings often with people?" he teases and Jeff tosses a piece of lettuce at him.

It's nice, easy. Jared is a little shy, but he's a sweet guy. It's only when Jensen asks him about his personal life that he clams up.

"You don't have to tell us anything, Jared," Jeff assures him, placing a hand on Jensen's arm. "Don't push, Jensen."

"I wasn't. I just asked if he has friends he can stay with," Jensen defends himself. Jared looks down at his empty plate.

"I don't, really," he says quietly.

"Oh. Okay," Jensen says, and Jared glances up at him, cheeks red and eyes looking suspiciously wet.

"Sweetheart, it's okay," Jeff murmurs, soft and caring, in that voice he uses for people he has real affection for. Jensen isn't sure what it is about Jared, but he can tell Jeff is already getting attached, has a real soft spot for the kid even though he barely knows him, and strangely enough, Jensen is starting to feel the same way. There's something about Jared that makes him want to tuck him into his arms and take care of him, and Jensen seldom feels that way about people.

"I don't want you to think I'm some kind of freak with no friends," Jared says, shoulders slumped.

"We don't," Jeff promises him.

Jared shrugs, sighs.

"I had friends," he says. "At college. But then I had to drop out 'cause I couldn't afford it anymore. Had to find a job and work all day and we kinda drifted apart, you know? They're all at college and I'm… well, my life is very different than theirs. And I work too much to meet new people."

"You don't know anybody else in town?" Jensen asks gently. Jared shakes his head.

"What about your family, Jared?" Jeff asks, and Jared flinches. Jensen knows what kind of answer they're going to get before Jared even opens his mouth to reply.

"I don't really talk to my family anymore," Jared says, sounding broken. "I came out to them after my freshman year and… well, it didn't go well."

"That's why you had to drop out?" Jensen guesses. Jared meets his eyes and nods.

"Oh, Jared," Jeff says. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay," Jared says, and Jensen can tell he's trying to smile, to be strong.

"It's really not," Jeff says. "My family didn't take it too well when I came out to them either. I haven't spoken to them since I was just a little older than you are now. I know how tough it is. It never really goes away—but it does get better, I promise you."

Jared nods. He looks like he's going to cry any moment. Jensen clears his throat.

"It's going to be okay," he says firmly. "We're going to figure it out, okay?"

"We?" Jared asks tentatively. Jensen smiles and briefly meets Jeff's eyes.

"We," he confirms.

+

"Poor kid," Jeff says, his hand stroking down Jensen's naked back as they curl up together that night, facing each other.

"He hasn't had it easy," Jensen says.

"Did you mean what you said? About helping him?" Jeff asks. His hand slides down to the dip of Jensen's spine and he leans in, brushes his mouth over Jensen's in a soft, brief kiss.

Jensen slips one of his legs between Jeff's, shifts until his thigh presses against Jeff's dick. Through the layer of his boxer-briefs, he can feel the thick outline, the press of his balls, and he rubs against him teasingly.

"Well, we can't throw him out on the street, can we?" he murmurs and ducks his head, kisses a path down Jeff's throat.

"Jensen," Jeff murmurs, and his voice catches, his tone thoughtful. Jensen can guess what's on his mind, has known him long enough to know how he thinks, how he feels, can tell what the way he looked at Jared and how he talked to him meant.

"Shh, not now," he murmurs and slides his hand into Jeff's underwear. He lets his fingers brush against Jeff's dick and Jeff's hips hitch forward, seeking more. "One day at a time, Jeff."

"Since when are you willing to go into anything without a plan?" Jeff mocks, squirming against him.

Jensen pulls back a little.

"He's young and scared and he's got baggage," he says. "Give him time, be there, let him heal. Everything will figure itself out."

"You think so?" Jeff asks. Jensen nods and pulls Jeff into a kiss. He curls his hand around Jeff's cock, strokes him while kissing him deeply. Jeff's beard scratches against his skin and it's always been something that turned Jensen on, Jeff's rugged manliness and the fact that he never minded deferring to Jensen. He looks like a bad boy—leather jackets and tight jeans and tattoos, but he's probably the kindest, sweetest man Jensen has ever met in his life and he's let Jensen take charge since the day they met, taking over only when he can tell Jensen wants him to, needs him to. Jensen bites at Jeff's bottom lip, drawing a moan from him, and slides his tongue inside. The kiss is deep, dirty, but he keeps the movements of his hand slow, until he knows he has Jeff on the edge.

"Fuck, Jensen," Jeff pants.

Jensen grins and twists his hand in a way he knows Jeff loves.

"What do you want?" he asks.

"Whatever you want, babe," Jeff replies and draws him back into a kiss.

There are a lot of things Jensen wants, that he likes. Jeff and his relationship hasn't always been perfect, effortless, but this is one area where they've always worked. Sex has never been a problem, has been pretty damn awesome since day one. There's nothing Jensen doesn't love about being with Jeff like this; Jeff has the ability to drive him completely insane, turn him on in ways no other man ever has. And yet, in that moment, Jensen's thoughts flash to Jared—so young, so sweet, so pretty, drawing him and Jeff to him like moths to a flame. Just thinking about him now makes Jensen's head spin.

He pushes back, nudges Jeff until he rolls onto his back and kicks off his underwear. Jeff does the same, tugging his down and freeing his cock as Jensen climbs on top of him. They both moan as Jensen rocks down against him, and Jensen pulls Jeff into another filthy kiss as he grinds them together, their cocks hard and heavy between their stomachs.

When he slides his hand between them, grips both of them as best as he can and strokes them together, they come within moments, panting and gasping into each others' mouths.

Spent, Jensen rolls of Jeff and curls up against him, kissing his neck.

"He's going to be the death of us," Jeff says, breathless.

Jensen hums and slides his arm around Jeff.

"I love you," he says and Jeff kisses his forehead.

"Love you, too," he replies.

+

When Jensen comes home from work the next day—at six sharp, again, to Danneel's surprise—it's to the sound of laughter and chatter coming from the kitchen and the smell of food in the air.

He drops his briefcase and loosens his tie before he strolls into the room.

Jeff looks up first, grinning widely. There's white stuff that Jensen assumes is flour smeared onto his cheek and he looks happy.

"We're making pizza," Jeff says, running a hand over his beard. "Jared showed me how to make the dough from scratch and a tomato sauce, too."

Jared looks at him, too, smiling a small smile.

"Yeah? So you'll be able to make pizza for me whenever I want now?" Jensen asks.

Jeff snorts.

"Fuck, no! This shit is more complicated than you think," he says.

Jensen grins. He walks up to them and gives Jeff a quick kiss before placing a hand on Jared's shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

"Looks good," he says, looking at the tray of pizza Jared is putting toppings on. "I didn't know we had any of that stuff in the house."

Jared gives him a quick look.

"Jeff left me some money to go shopping," he says. "I swear I didn't spend it on anything but groceries."

"Of course you didn't," Jensen says and resists brushing a kiss over Jared's cheek, but god, he wants to.

"You should see our fridge. I don't think we've ever had so much food in it before," Jeff says, grinning easily. "Jared's gonna fatten us up."

Jensen makes a show of looking first Jeff and then Jared up and down. "Well, I think a few more pounds wouldn't hurt either of you," he says and then pats his own stomach. "I just gotta watch what I eat a little."

"Bullshit," Jared says, the word coming out fast, and then he ducks his head again in a way that Jensen is quickly becoming familiar with.

He grins.

"I think I like you better than I like Jeff," he says.

"Hey," Jeff says gruffly.

Jensen smirks.

"So," he starts and steals a piece of bell pepper from the pizza. "Do I have time for a quick shower?"

Jared nods.

"This needs to go in the oven for about fifteen minutes," he says.

"Just enough time for to shower and change," Jensen says. "If I'm not back in time, don't let Jeff eat all the pizza."

Jared smiles and nods.

"I won't," he says, and Jeff sighs.

"Ganging up on me. I see how it is," he says.

+

The pizza is one of the best Jensen has ever eaten. He and Jeff tell Jared so several times, and Jensen loves the way he soaks the praise up, despite looking a little embarrassed, looking pleased and proud.

Like the night before, the atmosphere around the table is comfortable, relaxed, and Jensen finds himself thinking that he could get used to this. After two days, Jared's presence feels natural, fitting right in with them even though he is so very different from him and Jeff and their lifestyle.

They talk about their days a little. Jared seems to have spent most of the day looking for jobs in town.

"Did you terrorize your staff again?" Jeff teases Jensen when he asks Jensen how his day was.

Jensen huffs and takes a sip of his wine.

"No," he says. "I was very well-behaved today."

"Jensen is a bit demanding, if you haven't noticed already," Jeff shares with Jared, winking at him. Jensen slaps his arm.

"Shut up, asshole. I'm the boss, I need to run the show. That's not me being demanding, that's me making sure I can pay everyone and keep the company going," he says. "And there's nothing wrong with being good at your job and asking your employees to work hard, too."

"Sure," Jeff says, tone teasing.

In all fairness, Jensen knows he's probably never going to be voted most beloved boss in the world. Or even the city. He's not a bad boss, but he's been told countless times that he has high standards. Jensen never considered that to be a bad thing. And he wasn't lying about being well-behaved today—mostly because he was too distracted by thoughts of Jared and Jeff to be bothered by the minor fuck-ups and there hadn't been anything major for him to get worked up over.

"How was your day?" he asks Jeff. "How's the exhibition coming along?"

"Good. Gen's got a good eye for things and I'm pretty happy with everything," Jeff says, nodding.

"There's an exhibition of Jeff's work that's going to open next week," Jensen tells Jared.

"Your own exhibition?" Jared asks, sounding a little awed. "Wow, that's amazing. I didn't know you were that successful. You just said you're a photographer."

"I'm doing all right," Jeff says, shrugging.

"He's great," Jensen interjects. "You'll see it for yourself next week at the opening."

"You want me to go?" Jared asks. Jensen looks at Jeff.

"Of course. Don't we?"

"Yeah," Jeff agrees. "I'd really like it if you came, Jared. You don't have to if you don't want to, of course."

"No. No, I'd love to," Jared says, nodding. "I've never been to an opening like that. Well, once in college there was a student exhibition, but that's not quite the same."

"You like art? Photography?" Jensen asks.

Jared bites his lip and nods.

"Yeah. I mean, I don't know much about it, but I like looking at it."

"Me, too," Jensen agrees and gives him a small smile.

"So what is it you're interested in?" Jeff asks. "What were you going to major in before, well, you know?"

Jared sighs and shrugs.

"I wasn't sure yet. I like reading and math; thought about being a teacher for a while," he says. "And I really like cooking. I kinda wanted to be a chef when I was younger, but my parents wouldn't have let me go to culinary school or anything like that."

"That's too bad. You're really good," Jensen says. "If you ever did this professionally, I'm pretty sure Jeff and I would be regular customers at your restaurant."

"Yeah, I'd let you cook for me every night."

Jared grins sheepishly.

"You don't know if I'm any good. Anyone can make pizza."

"We can't," Jeff points out.

"It's not that hard," Jared insists. "It's not a big deal. There's stuff that's way more complicated. Like, more fancy food, you know?"

Jensen hums.

"I bet you can make that, too."

Jared shrugs.

"I don't suck," he says and then brightens up a little. "I can cook something more complicated for you."

"Yeah?"

"If you want me, too," Jared says, nodding eagerly.

"How about this weekend?" Jeff suggests. "We can go shopping together, hit the market, and then you can cook for us. Jensen and I can be your kitchen hands. What do you say, Jen?"

"Well, not sure how much help we'd be, but we can cut things and stuff, right?" Jensen agrees.

"Shouldn't be too complicated," Jeff agrees and looks at Jared. "Think we'd be up for it, chef?"

Jared grins, cheeks flushed.

"Yeah."

"It's a deal then," Jensen says.

+

After dinner, Jared insists that he should clean up the kitchen, since he made the mess, but Jensen and Jeff refuse to let him do it on his own. Between the three of them, the room is spotless again in no time and Jensen is surprised by how nice it is. Jeff and he live a pretty comfortable lifestyle, but he finds himself enjoying doing chores with him and Jared. There's something so domestic about working side by side with the two of them, even just cleaning up.

It's still early when they get finished, so Jeff suggests that they watch a movie together. They let Jared pick something, assuring him that they both like all the movies they have on DVD.

Jared chooses _Aviator_ and they get comfortable on the big couch in the livingroom. Jared, though, sits at the very end of it and looks a little stiff.

"We don't bite," Jensen teases, but Jared still looks unsure.

"Come over here, Jay," Jeff says easily, patting the space next to him.

"I don't want to intrude."

"How the hell would you be intruding?" Jeff asks.

"This is, like, your usual couple time, right?" Jared asks softly.

"Oh please. I see his ugly mug all the time," Jeff says, pointing at Jensen with a smirk. "You're younger and much nicer to look at."

"Jared, come over here before we come over there," Jensen agrees. Jared doesn't look completely convinced, but he scoots closer.

+

Jared falls asleep a good twenty minutes before the movie ends, his head dropping down onto Jeff's shoulder.

Jensen watches him shift carefully, arranging Jared against him so he can put his arm over the back of the couch, around Jared.

"This is okay, right?" Jeff whispers to Jensen.

Jensen gives him a smile and leans in to kiss Jeff softly.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's fine."

"We're going to have to talk about this eventually," Jeff says.

Jensen sighs.

"I know," he says. He reaches out carefully and brushes a strand of hair out of Jared's face. "It's not like we've never had a third person in our bed."

"Not in a couple of years. And those were one-night stands with strangers," Jeff says. "This is different… it is different, right?"

Jensen curls up against Jeff's other side, rests his head on his shoulder too.

"Yeah," he admits. "Does that have to be a bad thing? Or even a big deal?"

"I don't know," Jeff says.

"We don't even know if he'd want this. Or if we'll still want this if we get to know him better," Jensen reminds him. "If we ever think that he's interested in us like that, then I guess we can take the next step and figure it out. Together."

"You know you're the most important person in my life, right?" Jeff murmurs.

Jensen tips his head up and smiles.

"Right back at you, old man," he replies.

Jeff smiles at him and Jensen feels something in his chest unravel.

+

Jared makes a lamb roast with potatoes, roasted vegetables and a sauce that's to die for for them that weekend.

Jensen can tell that, if Jeff wasn't married to him already, Jeff would propose to Jared right there at the dining table and Jensen can't blame him. Hell, Jeff would probably have to fight Jensen for him. And not just because the food is incredible, but because Jared is, too, and with every second they spend together Jensen gets more and more enamored with him.

It should be weird. He should probably worry about what this says about his and Jeff's relationship, what this could mean for them, but Jensen doesn't love Jeff any less than he did before Jared came into their lives. He isn't any less head over heels in love with the man. The only thing he is starting to worry about is that both he and Jeff will get their hearts broken by Jared in the end.

+

"You seem different," Danneel notes the following week, putting a pile of papers onto Jensen's desk.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. More mellow," Danneel says and frowns. "Did Jeff learn a new trick in the bedroom or something?"

"No," Jensen scowls at her.

"No? Are you sure? He must be doing something to get you like this."

"It's not Jeff," Jensen notes and reaches for the papers. Before he can get to them though, Danneel's hand slams down on them.

"What does that mean?" she asks.

"What?"

"Jensen," Danneel says, her voice strained. "Please. Please for the love of god tell me you're not cheating on Jeff."

"Of course I'm not," Jensen says.

"Because that man is the best thing that ever happened to you. I don't know how he can live with you, personally, but I doubt there's another man out there that could possibly be as patient as he is and put up with you."

"Screw you," Jensen says. "I should fire you."

"I'm saying this as one of your best friends," Danneel points out and lifts her hand. Instead of leaving, she sits down on the edge of Jensen's desk. "So, tell me. What the hell is going on?"

Jensen gives her a pained look.

"Can you just drop it, Danneel?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm asking you to."

Danneel shakes her head.

"Not good enough," she says.

Jensen sighs.

"Look, I'm not really sure what to tell you."

"But there is something to tell?"

"Maybe," Jensen says. "I don't know. I haven't figured it out yet."

"Okay. But you and Jeff are good?" she asks. "No impending break-up I have to worry about? No messy divorce?"

"We're not legally married, you know," Jensen points out.

Danneel crosses her arms over her chest and glares at him.

"Jensen Ackles, if you think you can use that as an excuse to get out of your relationship scotch free, I will kill you with my bare hands," she threatens. "You hear me?"

"Danni," Jensen says, giving her a fond look, "I didn't mean it like that, okay? And nobody is trying to get out of any relationship. If I have any say in this, I'll be with Jeff until the day I die."

"Good," Danneel says, nodding. "You should be worshiping the ground that man walks on."

"I do," Jensen says.

"Alright," Danneel says, shifting off the desk. "Whatever's going on, Jensen, you seem happy. So I'm hoping you're not doing anything monumentally stupid."

"I hope so, too," Jensen agrees and smiles at her. "Now will you please let me get back to work?"

"Of course, boss," Danneel says.

"And maybe get me a coffee?"

"From the kitchen?" Danneel asks innocently.

"From Starbucks?" Jensen tries. Danneel smiles.

"I'll get you a coffee from the kitchen, boss," she says joyfully and leaves Jensen's office.

+

The thing Jensen didn't take into consideration was that a week later it's the opening of Jeff's exhibition and Danneel is there.

Jensen arrives with her a little late, coming straight from work.

"Hmm, fancy," Danneel says as they walk in, hooking her arm through Jensen's. Jensen snags a champagne flute from a waiter and Danneel takes one too, sipping on it while Jensen lets his gaze wander around, looking for Jeff and Jared.

He finds them halfway across the room, standing in front of one of Jeff's photos. Jeff has his hand on Jared's back, and he's leaning into him as he talks to him while Jared's eyes are fixed on the photo. He's smiling, looking relaxed, wearing a suit that Jensen knows Jeff took him out shopping for earlier that day. Jeff is dressed more casually, in black jeans and a black sweater—prerogative of the artist, he always claims—and they both look stunning. Jensen has a hard time taking his eyes off them. They're standing close, the way their bodies are angled speaking of familiarity, and if Jensen didn't know better he'd say he's watching a couple, talking softly to each other.

"Who's that?" Danneel asks, and Jensen looks at her to find her watching Jeff and Jared, too.

"Jared," Jensen replies.

Danneel looks at him, her eyebrows raised.

"Jared," she says. "And who is Jared?"

"Danni," Jensen sighs.

Danneel's mouth drops open.

"That's the thing you wouldn't talk to me about?" she asks. "What's going on, Jensen? I thought you said you and Jeff are great?"

"We are," Jensen insists.

"And _Jared_?"

"It's not what you think," Jensen says, looking around to make sure nobody is listening. There are a lot of people there, people who know who Jeff is and quite a few who know who he is, too.

"But you want it to be?"

Jensen sighs.

"Yeah, we do."

"Both you and Jeff?"

"Yes," Jensen says.

"You like him," Danneel says. "Both you and Jeff like the guy?"

"We do," Jensen confirms. "But nothing's happened. Maybe it never will."

He takes a sip of his champagne and then stiffens a little when he sees Jared walking toward them with a smile on his face.

"Don't say anything, okay?" he warns Danneel.

He pulls away from her to give Jared a hug when he's close enough, pulling him in close, careful not to spill his drink. Over the last week, they've started being more and more affectionate with each other, exchanging hugs and small touches; the night before, while Jeff had been at the gallery taking care of some last minute things, Jensen had spent two hours on the couch with Jared, Jared's feet on his lap while he read a book and Jensen went over papers for work, absently patting Jared's calves now and then.

"Jeff said he'll come over in a bit and say hello, but he had to talk to some people," Jared says when they part.

Jensen nods and rests his hand between Jared's shoulder blades, drawing him in a little closer.

"Danneel, this is Jared," he introduces. "Jay, this is Danneel, my personal assistant and very good friend."

"Good to meet you," Jared says politely, shaking her hand.

"Same here," Danneel says. "You'll have to tell me more about yourself later, Jared, because Jensen has woefully neglected to do so thus far."

Jensen groans.

"I apologize in advance for anything she might say to you," he says to Jared and smiles at him, looking him up and down once more. "You look gorgeous tonight, by the way."

Jared blushes and looks down at himself, smoothing out the suit jacket.

"Jeff made me get it."

"You don't like it?" Jensen asks.

Jared looks up at him, his bangs hanging into his eyes.

"It wasn't cheap," he says in a low voice, like he's sharing a secret.

Jensen grins.

"It was a gift, sweetheart," he says. "Don't worry about the price, okay?"

"I just don't know how I can ever pay you guys back for everything you've been doing for me, for everything you've given me," Jared says softly. Jensen glances at Danneel, who is watching their conversation curiously, and gently rubs Jared's back.

"We don't expect you to. We don't _want_ you to," he says. "And no talking about that stuff tonight. It's Jeff's big night and we should just enjoy ourselves."

"Tomorrow then?"

"No, tomorrow we have to relax and come down from this," Jensen says. Jared grins.

"The day after?" he asks innocently.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I'll think of something," Jensen says with a shrug. "So, have you gotten a good look around yet?"

Jared nods.

"Jeff and I got here a little early and he showed me around," he says. "His work is amazing."

"It is, right?" Jensen says. Danneel clears her throat.

"Well, I haven't seen any of it yet," she says. "And since Jeff appears to be too busy to show me around, I have to insist that you two do it."

Jensen throws his arm casually around Jared's shoulder and sighs.

"Fine. I guess I can spare some of my time to talk about how amazing and talented my husband is," he says.

As it turns out though, no matter how much Jensen loves Jeff's work, he's shit at telling Danneel much about it other than that the photos are gorgeous. Jared, though, he can, and he shares the things Jeff told him about each piece with her, recounting it easily as if he'd been doing that very thing his entire life. A couple of times other guests, who overhear something Jared says, butt in and ask questions, making Jared duck his head and try to downplay what he knows.

It's almost an hour before Jeff joins them, and Jared drags Danneel off to another photograph in an obvious attempt to give Jensen and Jeff a moment to themselves.

"You're amazing," Jensen says and kisses Jeff softly. "And I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, baby," Jeff says, squeezing Jensen's waist, and then grins. "I can tell there's something else, so spit it out."

"I know tonight is about you," Jensen says sheepishly, "but you should hear Jared talk about your photos, Jeff."

He looks to the side, to where Danneel and Jared are standing in front of another one of Jeff's photographs. Whatever Jared is telling her, there are a few other people around who are obviously listening to him too, looking back and forth between Jared and the photo.

"It's like he memorized every tiny detail you told him about your work earlier," Jensen continues. "It's amazing. If you ever need a new agent, he could probably sell your work to just about anyone he talks to."

"He's smart," Jeff says.

Jensen turns his head back to look at Jeff and smiles.

"Yeah," he agrees. " _But_ today really is your day, so let's stop gushing about Jared. And I'm gonna show you just how incredible I think _you_ are later."

"Promise?"

"Oh yes," Jensen says and kisses Jeff again, one hand cupping his neck. "Let's go join our boy before Danneel tells him any embarrassing stories about us."

"Oh god no," Jeff groans dramatically and Jensen laughs.

+

Jensen splashes water at Jared, grinning at the way Jared laughs and tries to shy away from the water, even though no part of him is dry after a good twenty minutes of playing around in the pool in Jensen and Jeff's backyard.

Jensen stops what he's doing when he hears a faint clicking sound. He turns around and finds Jeff standing in the open door leading out their back porch, a camera in his hand.

"Are you taking photos of us, old man?" he calls out.

Jeff grins at him.

"Can't help it. The two most gorgeous men in the world in a pool together," he says. Jensen glances back at Jared, noting the flush on his cheeks that still, somehow, surprises him.

"Did we say that was okay, Jay?" he asks.

Jared shakes his head, droplets of water flying around.

"Hear that, Jeff? Taking photos of us without our consent? That's a serious offense," Jensen calls out. "Jay and I will have to think about some kind of punishment."

Jared makes a soft noise and Jensen swims the small distance over to him, playfully brushing wet hair out of his face.

"What do you think?" he asks.

Jared shrugs.

"Well, I think to start off Jeff should go get us drinks," Jensen starts. Jared grins.

"Drinks sound good."

"Yeah," Jensen says. "Got it, Jeff? Jared and I want drinks."

"Do I look like your servant?" Jeff replies, but turns to go at the same time and Jensen grins at him over his shoulder.

"Yes, yes you do, if you want Jared and I to forgive you for taking photos of us," he calls after him. "And you should change into your swimming trunks, give us something to look at, too."

Jared makes another noise and Jensen turns back to him.

"Unless that would scar you for life, Jay," he murmurs, teasing and yet feeling his stomach tighten with nerves. Jared looks at him, licks his wet lips and Jensen's eyes follow the movement of his tongue.

"I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to want me to look at your husband," Jared points out softly.

"Sweetheart, you can do whatever you want," Jensen says and then, taking a leap of faith, he adds, "I don't mind at all."

"No?" Jared asks, sounding painfully hopeful. It's not the definite confirmation Jensen has been waiting for, but it's something.

Testing the waters, he lifts his hand and cups Jared's cheek.

"No, definitely not."

Jared's eyes flicker down to Jensen's lips and Jensen shifts a little closer. When Jared doesn't move away, his eyes fluttering almost closed, Jensen leans in and brushes his lips over Jared's softly. Jared sighs against his mouth, breath coming out as if he'd been holding it, and Jensen angles his head, kisses him more firmly, but keeping the touch soft, gentle.

When Jeff clears his throat behind him, Jared pushes away, moving back so fast water splashes around. His eyes are wide, startled, and he's looking at the patio over Jensen's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. Jeff, I'm sorry. It wasn't… I didn't mean to," Jared stutters out, shaking his head, looking terrified.

"Hey, no," Jeff says. "Don't mind me. Keep going."

Jared makes a confused sound and Jensen feels a little bad for him. He gives him a reassuring smile.

"It's okay, sweetheart," he murmurs.

"But," Jared says, but doesn't continue, seemingly lost for words.

Jensen glances back at Jeff.

"Why don't you join us, Jeff? And give us those beers you brought for us," he says and then smiles at Jared. "You don't have to worry about anything, Jared. Okay? Everything is cool. Nothing happened that both Jeff and I aren't cool with."

"You… are?" Jared asks. "Both of you?"

Jensen nods.

"We like you, Jared. You've come to mean a lot to us," he says.

"What my dear husband is trying to say is that there's no pressure," Jeff interjects, putting the beers down by the edge of the pool and sliding into the water. "Whatever you want. We can be just friends or we can be more."

"Okay," Jared says, still sounding confused. Jeff ducks under water, getting himself wet and then comes up with a smile.

"Think about it, sweetheart, okay?" he says. "For now, let's just relax and have fun. Take your time."

Jared nods, relaxing a little. Jensen grabs one of the beers, bringing it to his lips. He takes a small sip, thinking about the fact that Jared's lips had been right there just moments before, soft and wet, tasting like the chlorine in the water and the candy he had earlier.

+

"You shouldn't have just kissed him," Jeff mutters, rubbing his skin dry.

Jensen sighs.

"I know. I couldn't help it; we were talking and I could tell he was interested. In both of us," he says. "And I just… Jeff, you know how I feel about him."

"I know. I feel the same way. But he looked terrified when I showed up. You should have talked to him first, let him know how we _both_ felt and what we're offering."

Jensen pulls a shirt on, grimacing at the way it clings to his still damp skin.

"I know. Fuck, I know," he says.

Jeff exhales loudly.

"Well, go apologize. Fix it," he says. Jensen glances at the open patio door, where Jared vanished just moments earlier. He drops his towel onto one of the deck chairs and goes to follow Jared.

He finds him in the kitchen, pulling a bowl of strawberries from the fridge.

"Hey," Jensen says softly and Jared startles a little. "What are you doing?"

Jared looks down at the bowl and then back at Jensen.

"Thought we could have a small snack after the pool," he says.

Jensen nods.

"Good idea," he says. "So, I just wanted to reiterate what Jeff said earlier. We don't want to pressure you, Jared."

"I know."

"We both really care about you," Jensen says. "And I'm sorry for kissing you without talking about any of this with you first. I shouldn't have done that."

"I wanted you to," Jared admits.

"Yeah?"

Jared puts the bowl on the counter, rolling his lower lip between his teeth.

"Yeah. It's just… you and Jeff have been so nice to me. I don't want to mess things up," he says. "I care about both of you, too. And I'm so grateful for everything."

"Sweetheart, you're not messing anything up for us," Jensen assures him. "Jeff and I talked about this. It's all good."

"Okay. So… I could kiss you again," Jared says.

"Or Jeff," Jensen adds.

"Or Jeff," Jared agrees and shifts. "He, uh, wants me too, right? It's not just you?"

"No, definitely not just him," Jeff says and steps into the kitchen, resting a hand on Jensen's back. "You two okay?"

Jared nods.

"We're good," Jensen says. "So, how about that snack you mentioned? We can have it out on the patio and then I can get the barbeque going soon for later."

Jared nods, but he stays rooted.

"Jared? You sure you're okay?" Jeff asks.

"Yeah. I was just wondering," Jared starts and rubs his arm, obviously nervous, "well, if you and I could kiss?"

"You want to?" Jeff asks.

"Jensen and I kissed. It'd only be fair," Jared says.

Jeff steps a little closer to him.

"So you only want to kiss me so things'll be fair?" he murmurs. Jensen watches with bated breath, the tension thick in the room.

"No," Jared replies. His cheeks are flushed and his breath hitches, eyes wide and mouth parted as he stares at Jeff, and Jensen wants him so bad it hurts.

"Good," he hears Jeff say, so soft he barely hears him, and then Jeff cups Jared's face and pulls him into a kiss. Jensen can't tear his eyes away, watches the way their lips move together slowly, softly, and there's a bit of tongue too, and Jared makes the sweetest noise.

When Jeff steps back after just a few moments, Jensen feels as breathless as Jared seems to be.

"Was that okay, doll?" Jeff asks. Jared's lips lift up into a small smile and he nods once, a little shaky.

+

The porch swing is luckily big enough for all three of them. Jared is sitting in the middle, and while he seemed a little tense at first he's relaxed now, curled up with his head on Jensen's shoulder, his hand clasped with Jeff's, resting on top of the afghan Jeff threw over them.

It's dark, the sun having set a while ago, and there are a few stars in the night sky. Jensen keeps the swing moving softly.

"This is pretty much perfect," he says, feeling happy and relaxed because Jared is there between them, with them.

"Just pretty much?" Jeff teases.

Jensen hums.

"My beer is almost empty," he notes, and Jared laughs softly.

"I can get you a new one," he offers. Jensen curls his arm around him and kisses the top of Jared's head.

"You stay right here," he says. Jared tilts his head back, smiling.

"Make me," he challenges, and Jensen doesn't hesitate long. He closes the small distance and catches Jared's mouth with his. Jared hums into it, seeming a lot less hesitant than the first time. His mouth parts under Jensen's, all soft and pliant, and Jensen cups his face and kisses him more deeply, licks the taste of beer out of Jared's mouth and feels his heart speed up at the small noises Jared is making.

"Fuck, you two are so hot together," he hears Jeff say, voice all gruff and breathless.

Jensen knows if he doesn't stop things are going to spin out of control, so he pulls back, then goes back for a few, brief kisses before pulling back completely.

Jared smiles at him, flushed and gorgeous.

+

When they go to bed that night, they linger outside Jared's room, each sharing a soft kiss goodnight.

It's weird, but going to bed that night, Jensen almost feels a little guilty. He doesn't want to rush Jared, knows he shouldn't, but it almost feels like Jeff and he are doing something wrong as they slide under the covers without him. At the same time, Jensen can't help but press up against Jeff and kiss him. He's been half hard for the last couple of hours, having Jared in his arms and knowing he can kiss him making his head spin with all kinds of thoughts about what he wants to do.

"Seeing you kiss Jared was the hottest thing I've ever seen," Jeff rumbles, kissing Jensen's neck, sucking at the soft skin there. Jensen buries his hands in Jeff's hair and tangles their legs.

"Yeah, well, how do you think I felt when you kissed him?" he asks.

Jeff hums and rubs his hard cock against Jensen's hip. He grabs him by the waist, rolling onto his back and pulling Jensen with him.

Jensen looks down at him.

"You think we should… " he trails off, shrugging. "I mean, Jared--"

Jeff laughs.

"Babe, I'm pretty sure Jared knows we're fucking," he says. "And I'm damn horny right now."

"God, me too," Jensen admits and kisses Jeff.

It's desperate and fast. Not enough prep and too much lube, and Jensen lets out a noise between a sob and a laugh as he sinks down on Jeff's cock. It's been a few weeks since Jeff fucked him, and they've never really kept track of that kind of thing, just doing whatever they feel like that night, but in moments like this the burn of the penetration, the way it feels to be stretched wide around him is a good reminder.

Jensen fucks himself down on Jeff's cock, rocking up and down until Jeff is buried all the way inside him, and then he doesn't give himself time to adjust before he pulls up and sinks back down. They both moan, Jensen a little stuttered, breathless. Jeff grabs him by the hips, pushes up into him as Jensen starts moving.

It's good. Perfect. Intense as sex always is with Jeff. And yet part of Jensen feels like something is missing, like Jared is missing.

It's only been a few weeks, but it already feels like Jeff and he aren't complete without Jared anymore.

+

The next few weeks are maddening. Jensen knows taking things slow is the right thing to do—they've already rushed into this, stumbled headfirst into this thing. The fact Jared is living with them only makes things so much more complicated.

The selfish part of Jensen wants it all though. Wants to kiss and touch Jared, wants him with them all the time. He hates saying goodnight, hates going to bed with just Jeff because he misses Jared when he's not with them.

His favorite times are their shared evenings. Having dinner together, talking about their days, and then curling up on the couch together to talk more or watch a movie or, sometimes, to make out. He loves kissing Jared as much as he loves watching him and Jeff kiss. And kissing Jeff while Jared watches becomes one of his new favorite things, too, listening to the way Jared's breath hitches, seeing the way he looks flushed, eyes dark when they pull apart.

He also loves the way Jared likes to cuddle with them when they watch movies, the way he almost melts into their touches, presses against them, looking so content Jensen never wants to do anything else ever again.

It's those moments that make him realize, as much as it drives him crazy, he'd wait months, years, decades for more if he had to, because he's never before felt so fulfilled in his life. He never, not once, thought anything was missing from his and Jeff's relationship, but now he knows how much more amazing it is to have Jared with them, be part of them.

+

Jensen is asleep when he is woken up by a quiet knock on their door. He blinks, sleepy and confused.

"Door's open, Jay," Jeff calls out, and Jensen snuggles deeper into his pillow.

"Hey. Can I come in?" Jared asks, voice soft and unsure in a way it hasn't been lately. Jensen blinks.

"You okay?" he says and clears his throat.

"Just a bad dream," Jared says and laughs self-consciously. "God, I sound like a kid."

"Nah, we all have them," Jeff assures him. He shifts away from Jensen, lifting the covers and patting the space between them. Jensen grunts in protest as the cold air hits him. "Come on, get in if you want to."

"Thanks," Jared says and crawls into bed. He settles between them and Jensen shifts closer, kisses his forehead.

"Want to talk about it, sweetheart?" he murmurs, fingers carding through Jared's hair. Jared shakes his head.

Jeff shifts behind Jared, his arm curling around his waist, fingers brushing against Jensen's stomach.

"You don't have to," Jeff says and it's dark enough in the room that Jensen can't see much, but he hears the soft noises of kisses being pressed against skin. He closes his eyes, pictures Jeff kissing the smooth, soft skin of Jared's neck, pressed close against Jared's back as he spoons him.

"Just wanna sleep," Jared murmurs, sounding tired.

"mkay," Jensen replies. He shifts, sliding his feet against Jared's, feels Jeff's there too and they all end up tangled together.

"Sweet dreams, Jay," he adds and slides his arm around Jared's waist too, hand settling on Jeff's arm.

+

When Jensen wakes up the next morning, Jeff is gone and Jared is watching him with a small smile, head resting on the pillow.

"Morning," Jensen mumbles. "Where's Jeff?"

"Making coffee for us," Jared says.

"His version of breakfast in bed," Jensen says with a sleepy grin. He shifts closer and brushes his lips against Jared's.

"I offered to make food, but he said I should stay in bed, relax," Jared says.

Jensen nods, curls his fingers around Jared's hips and tugs him closer.

"He's right," he says. "How did you sleep? You feel better?"

"Yeah. I slept fine," Jared says. He snuggles in close, rests his head on Jensen's shoulder. "Sorry about that."

"Hey, no. I'm glad you came to us," Jensen says and wraps his arm around Jared's shoulders. "You can sleep in here with us whenever you want to."

"Careful. You might get sick of me," Jared jokes and Jensen huffs.

"Jay, you could be here every night and we wouldn't get sick of you. Far from it," he says. "I mean, hey, I don't get sick of Jeff either and he snores."

"He doesn't," Jared says, laughing softly.

"Oh, he does. Not every night, but when he sleeps on his back he totally snores," Jensen warns. "It's annoying as fuck. But I'd still rather have him in my bed every night than anywhere else."

"What's your annoying habit?" Jared asks, shifting and tipping his head back.

"You'd have to ask Jeff," Jensen says and yawns, stretching as much as Jared's weight against him allows him to. "And you can add taking forever to make coffee to his list."

Jared laughs, a soft sound that melts Jensen's heart just a little.

They're still cuddling when Jeff joins them, balancing three mugs in his hands, which he puts down on the night stand.

"Good morning," Jensen says. He and Jared struggle to sit up, and Jensen tilts his head, leaning up to meet Jeff's lips in a quick kiss.

"Morning, gorgeous," Jeff murmurs. He gets back into bed with them, sitting up against the headboard next to Jensen and then hands each of them a mug of coffee. Jensen takes a sip, enjoying the strong, bitter taste on his tongue and rests a hand on Jared's knee through the sheets.

"Mmm, I could wake up like this every morning," he says happily.

+

Since Jared started living with them, Jensen has been pretty good at being home in time for dinner or even earlier. He's had to delegate a few tasks at work, but it's been surprisingly good, letting go of some of the control and letting others step up instead.

Four days after Jared's first night in their bed—which has become a regular thing since—he has to work late though after a clusterfuck of a day. It's one of those things where everything that could seems to have gone wrong all day long and Jensen spent way too much time lecturing people and correcting their mistakes when he could have been working.

He's tired and in a bit of a crappy mood by the time he makes it home. He called Jeff a couple of hours ago and told him they should have dinner without him, and that's sucked because dinner is always one of the highlights of his day.

When he gets home he finds Jeff and Jared on the couch in the living-room. Jared is straddling Jeff's lap, arms wrapped around Jeff's neck as they make out. Jared's hips are hitching a little in a slow grind down against Jeff and Jeff is palming his hips.

Jensen doesn't really want to interrupt them, but after the day he has he really wants nothing more than a hug and some attention. So he clears his throat. He watches Jared and Jeff pull apart; Jeff looks a little dazed, eyes dark with arousal, and Jared is flushed, lips bruised from kissing.

"Jensen," he says and scrambles off Jeff's lap. He greets Jensen with a hug and a soft kiss.

"Bad day?" he murmurs, expression soft.

Jensen gives him a quirked smile.

"Yeah."

"Are you hungry?" Jared asks, as Jeff steps up behind them. "We kept dinner warm for you. I made lasagna."

Jensen's stomach rumbles at the thought of food and he laughs softly.

"Guess that means yes."

Jared grins and kisses him again, quick and soft.

"I'll be right back."

He steps away and Jensen collapses against Jeff as Jared goes to get him dinner. Jeff wraps him up in a hug and kisses his temple.

"You okay, Jen?"

"Just one of those days," Jensen says. "Good to be home though."

Jeff tightens his arms around him for a moment and then Jensen tips his head back and seeks Jeff's mouth for a kiss. Jeff cards his fingers through his hair and then steps back, leading Jensen to the couch. They sit down and Jared joins them soon after with a plate piled high with food and a beer.

He hands both to Jensen and curls up against Jensen's other side. Jensen relaxes then, feeling some of the tension and upset of the day leave him. Jeff has always been his rock, a source of comfort and love, and coming home to him has always been something Jensen cherished. But now with Jared there as well, the feeling is even stronger—he feels like Jared is grounding them, making them settle in a way they weren't before when it was just the two of them. He and Jeff spent more nights at restaurants than at home—but now it's homemade dinners and evenings on the couch, warm bodies to cuddle with and whispered words of affection and comfort.

+

Jared gets a part-time job at a bookstore in late October. Despite Jeff and Jensen's reassurance that he doesn't have to chip in, Jared insists that he wants to and has to. He also tentatively mentions that he's thinking about going back to college if he can figure out how to pay for it. Jeff and Jensen put their foot down about that, telling Jared they will loan him the money—and Jensen doesn't have to talk to Jeff to know neither of them have any intention of ever asking for the money back.

Jeff and Jared curl up on the couch together after dinner that day, looking up online when Jared can get enrolled again and they end up discussing what classes Jared wants to take and what he might want to major in.

Jensen has too much work to catch up on to join in, but he curls up on the armchair with his laptop and allows himself to steal glances at them and listen to the soft murmur of their voices.

When he and Jeff started dating, he remembers how some of their friends and family were concerned about the age difference between them. He wonders what they would say now if they knew that they were with a guy ten years younger than Jensen, if they could see Jeff and Jared together like this.

He can't really blame them because they've been concerned about it, too. Jensen more than once has wondered if Jared is too young. But seeing him with Jeff, the affection and bond they have is undeniable. They're alike in so many ways—sweet and kind and caring, too smart for their own good and stubborn, once they have their heart or head set on something. They're like two peas in a pod and Jensen can't imagine them all not being together, spending the evenings curled up together, touching and whispering. It should be weird, he should be jealous, because the man he vowed to be with for the rest of his life is so completely in love with the same guy that Jensen, too, has lost his heart to. Instead, he feels nothing but fondness, but love. He isn't like them—he's grumpy and controlling and too rational--and yet these two men love him, need him, and seeing them together makes Jensen's heart beat faster.

"If you're going to keep staring at us, you might as well join us." Jeff's teasing words break Jensen out of his thoughts and he taps his laptop.

"Gotta get some stuff done," he says.

"All work and no play," Jeff singsongs and Jared snorts.

"Keeps my business afloat," Jensen finishes the sentence.

"I don't know if that's good enough," Jeff muses and looks at Jared. "Can we accept that answer, sweetheart?"

"Tough," Jared replies, looking thoughtful.

They're teasing, but Jensen knows they're right. There's no way he, or anyone else, could ever be good enough for them and Jensen should be making an effort to show them.

"I'm taking you two out to dinner tomorrow. On a date," he decides.

Jeff raises his eyebrows and whistles.

"Pulling out the big guns, Ackles."

"Gotta celebrate that our boyfriend is going to go back to college, right?" Jensen replies, then adds more softly, "And that I love you. Both of you."

Jeff's teasing demeanor vanishes, his smile getting fond.

"We love you, too, you idiot," he says and curls his arm around Jared. "Right, Jay?"

"Yeah," Jared says, voice soft. "I love you both."

Jeff grins, looking happy and years younger, and he kisses Jared, hand curled gently around Jared's jaw. When he pulls back, he doesn't take his eyes off Jared, even as he says, "Jensen. I know your work is important, but if you don't get your ass over here and make out with us, I'm divorcing you and taking Jay with me."

Jensen huffs out a laugh, but he closes his laptop.

+

The restaurant is one of the fancier ones in town that Jensen has been to with clients a few times.

Jensen orders champagne for all of them to start out with, and then they settle on wine when their food arrives. The waitress keeps glancing at them every time she passes their table, and Jensen can tell she's trying to be subtle, but it's not really working. Jensen can basically see the wheels working in her head when Jeff feeds Jared some of his salmon.

Jeff must notice too because he chuckles halfway through the main course, right after the waitress brings them another bottle of wine.

"I wonder what she's thinking," he notes.

"Probably that you're an old perv," Jensen teases.

Jared snorts, bringing his napkin up to hold it against his mouth as he laughs.

"She's probably wishing she was me, out on a date with two hot guys," Jeff replies, smirking.

"I doubt she realizes we're all on a date," Jensen says with a shrug. "People see what they wanna see."

"And they really don't want to see three guys fucking," Jeff says wryly and picks up his glass of wine.

"Well, screw them," Jensen says. He nudges his foot against Jared's under the table. "We don't care about anyone else, right, babe?"

Jared shrugs.

"Not like I really have anyone left who can shun me," he says, his mouth pulling down into a twisted frown. "What about you guys? Will your friends be okay with this? Jensen's family?"

Jensen meets Jeff's eyes for a moment, putting his fork and knife down at the side of his plate, and shrugs.

"Most of my friends are stoner musicians living in L.A., I doubt they'd care," he says, and Jared's eyes widen a little.

"Really? _Your_ friends?"

"Surprising, huh?" Jeff says with a grin. "Our dear Jensen here wasn't always as straight-laced as he is now. Just wait until you meet Chris and Steve. You're gonna love them."

Jared grins.

"I think I need to know more about that Jensen," he says seriously.

"I'll show you old photos of Jensen from college parties with his friends."

"No, you won't," Jensen says quickly. "No such photos exist."

Jeff raises his eyebrows.

"I know you hid them, babe. Doesn't mean I won't find them."

Jensen glares mockingly at him.

"To get back to Jared's question," he says pointedly. "Jeff hangs out with artsy people anyway. They'll probably think it's edgy."

"Hey," Jeff complains.

"Oh, come on. Gen will love this," Jensen says. "As for my family, I don't know. The fact that I'm gay never bothered them, but they might need some time to get used to this. I'm sure they will, though."

"It's going to make the next few family gatherings interesting for sure," Jeff says. "Christmas is right around the corner. You're definitely going to have to tell your mother about Jared before we show up on their doorstep together."

"What?" Jared says, voice a little higher than usual. He looks a little panicked and Jensen wants to pull him into his arms and laugh all at once. "I'm not going home with you on Christmas. I can't do that."

"Why not?" Jensen asks.

"'Cause it's Christmas. That's a big thing," Jared says. "A _family_ thing."

"Yeah, which is exactly why you're coming with us," Jeff says, putting a hand on Jared's arm. "I get that it sounds kind of overwhelming right now. And I know it's going to be a bit weird, but if we tell Jensen's mother about you and that we left you here for Christmas—alone—she will kill us."

"Jared, you don't have anything to worry about. My family is pretty open and this might be new, but it's not going to be bad," Jensen adds. "My mother will love you. And Jeff is right, she'll kill us if we don't bring you along. You don't want that, right?"

"It's just… weird."

"It's still a couple of months," Jensen says. "I'll talk to them soon and then by Christmas it won't even be a big deal. Hell, they might take it better than I think… Danni sure didn't mind either, and I thought she might."

"You told Danneel?" Jeff asks.

"Your assistant?" Jared chimes in.

Jensen snorts.

"She figured it out on her own. At your exhibition," he says.

"That was weeks ago," Jeff says thoughtfully. "And nothing had happened."

"Yeah, shows you how much we suck at keeping things a secret," Jensen says dryly. "She took one look at you two together and then at me, and she could tell we were smitten. I guess it was really obvious that something was happening between us."

"And thank god we all figured it out quickly, too," Jeff says, looking a little smug.

"Well, I'll drink to that," Jensen says, raising his glass. Jared is smiling as he lifts his own and Jeff follows suit.

The next time the waitress passes them, Jensen leans forward and pretends to wipe something off Jared's lips, grinning when he sees her draw her eyebrows together in puzzlement.

+

They're all happy and relaxed from the food and wine by the time they make it back home, laughing at a story Jeff is telling about someone who bought one of his photographs from the gallery a couple weeks ago for an outrageous amount of money and who has been pestering Genevieve for Jeff's number ever since.

"Apparently she thinks my phone number is included given that she spent a bunch of money on my art," Jeff says with a chuckle as Jensen unlocks the front door. His arm is curled around Jared's waist, casual and a little possessive.

"Can't blame her for trying," Jared says.

"Oh yeah?"

Jared grins as Jensen ushers them into the house.

"You're kinda hot, for an older dude."

Jeff pinches Jared in the side, making him jump and yelp, laughing.

"Well, I'm not that easy," Jeff says.

"You're plenty easy," Jensen shoots back and shuts the door behind them.

"Only for you, sweetheart," Jeff says lightly, then wrinkles his nose. "And for Jared."

"Good. I'd hate for someone else to swoop in and lure you away from us," Jensen says. He shrugs out of his suit jacket. "So, anyone want a nightcap? Jeff, whiskey?"

"Sure, sounds good," Jeff agrees, taking off his jacket as well. "Jared? What do you want?"

"I was actually hoping we'd go to bed," Jared says a little sheepishly. Jensen is about to go to the kitchen to get them their drinks, but Jared's words stop him.

"Are you okay?" he asks, peering at Jared for any signs of unease or fatigue. "Tired?"

"No," Jared says. His voice is pointed, firm, and it takes a moment for Jensen to get what he's trying to say.

Jeff shifts and clears his throat.

"I'm suddenly not in the mood for a drink anymore," he says.

"Me neither," Jensen agrees. He steps closer to Jared and cups his face with one hand. "You sure?"

Jared snorts.

"It's been _weeks_ ," he says. Jensen and Jeff both laugh softly at the reply and Jensen steps back.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?" he asks and heads for the stairs, Jared and Jeff behind him.

They haven't even made it into the bedroom yet before Jared starts tugging off clothes, tearing off his button-down while kicking off his shoes at the same time.

"Eager, sweetheart?" Jeff asks, amused. He steps up behind Jared, nuzzling his neck.

"I haven't gotten laid in months," Jared replies, and Jensen chuckles.

"We're gonna fix that tonight," he promises and closes the distance between them too, stopping right in front of Jared. He helps Jared strip his shirt the rest of the way off and then kisses him, tilting Jared's face to meet his with his fingers on his jaw. Jared returns the kiss eagerly, parting his lips. Jensen feels hands between them, working Jared's pants open and by the way he moans softly into Jensen's mouth, he knows they belong to Jeff.

He tries to picture the three of them, Jared sandwiched between him and Jeff, Jeff mouthing along his neck while Jensen is kissing him. Blindly, he reaches out, his hand finding the back of Jeff's head and he buries his fingers in his hair.

"What do you want, doll?" Jeff asks, voice gruff. Jensen breaks the kiss to let Jared answer, eyes drawn down as Jeff pushes Jared's pants off.

"I don't know," Jared says, looking a little disheveled already. He licks his soft, pink lips and looks between them. "I've never been with two guys. I don't know how this works."

"It's okay. We got you," Jensen murmurs.

"Want us to make you feel good?" Jeff asks, kissing Jared's shoulder while wrapping his arms around Jared's waist, hands stroking his stomach. His eyes meet Jensen's over Jared's shoulder.

"Y—yeah," Jared says, arching into Jeff's touch. It's a beautiful thing, how responsive Jared is, how much he seems to love being touched and kissed. Jensen starts unbuttoning his own shirt while he watches them.

"Okay," Jeff says, his hands sliding lower, fingers sliding over the waistband of Jared's boxer-briefs. "Let's take these off then."

Jared nods and pushes them down his legs, kicking them off. Jensen looks at him, completely naked in front of them for the first time, and his breath catches.

"Goddammit," he mutters.

Jared flushes, chest and cheeks turning red and the sight makes Jensen achingly hard. Jared's cock is big, curved up toward his belly, the tip already damp and despite the fact that he looks like a wet dream come to life, tall and strong and gorgeous, he hasn't lost his shyness, his youthful insecurities.

"Get on the bed for us, Jay," Jeff instructs softly. Jared sucks in a breath as he takes a step away, following his orders. He lies down, lip caught between his teeth, and watches them through hooded eyes. He's all long limbs and smooth, bronze skin and he's put on a few pounds over the last couple of months, looking healthy and in shape.

"Fuck, we have a gorgeous boyfriend," Jeff says and Jensen suddenly can't wait to get naked too. He strips off the rest of his clothes, Jeff doing the same—their bed is big, but with three grown men it gets a little crowded and as much as Jensen loves undressing his partners, it's more practical this way.

Jeff crawls onto the bed first, kneeling between Jared's legs, still apparently unable to take his eyes off him. Jensen gets comfortable next to them and grins.

"God," Jeff murmurs, smoothing his hands up Jared's thighs. "I wanna take photos of you like this."

Jared blushes, squirms a little.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. You and Jensen. Fuck, I can just see it, the two of you together, naked, tangled up in bed together," Jeff replies and grins. "Jensen's let me take photos of him a few times."

Jared turns his head, looking at Jensen with wide eyes.

"You have?" he asks, voice a little breathless, arousal clear.

"Hmm, yes. Jeff can be very persuasive when he wants to be."

Jeff leans down and starts kissing the side of Jared's neck.

"I can show them to you."

Jensen watches Jared's eyes flutter closed, mouth parting around a moan and his chest heaving.

"Fuck, yes. Please."

"Later," Jensen promises. Jeff turns his head, grinning filthily at him, and then shifts up. He nuzzles Jared's ear and then whispers something into it that Jensen can't hear, but by the way Jared moans louder, arches up into Jeff, he can guess it's something dirty. Jeff's hand slides down Jared's body, curling around his erection and he gives Jared a few strokes. Jensen lets it go on for a few moments, enjoys watching the two of them together, his own cock already leaking precome.

"Jeff, stop, you're gonna make him come," he finally says. Jeff stops and pulls back, Jared looking dazed and flushed.

"Thought that was the plan?" Jeff asks.

"Not like this. There are more fun ways than a handjob," Jensen says and winks at Jared. "Right, baby?"

Jared nods shakily.

Jeff hums and sits back.

"What do you have in mind?"

Jensen grins and strokes a hand over Jared's chest. "Wanna see you eat him out," he murmurs. "Jared, baby, has anyone ever done that to you?"

Jared heaves in a breath and shakes his head.

"You want Jeff to?" Jensen continues. "He's really good at it."

Jared whimpers, lip once again caught between white teeth. He nods his head, glancing at Jeff. Jensen does too and finds him grinning.

Jeff doesn't have to be told twice. He slips lower on the bed and nudges Jared's thighs over his shoulders before he ducks down. Jared throws his head back on the pillow and moans before Jeff has even really started. Jensen watches Jeff's head start to move between Jared's legs, listens to the gasps coming from Jared, soft at first and then louder ones follow. He can imagine Jeff's every move, knows he likes to run his tongue over the hole first, get it wet with spit and relaxed before he starts working his tongue in, loosening the ring of muscle as he sucks on it, kisses it, thrusts his tongue in and out. He knows how amazing it feels to have Jeff's tongue slide in, the rasp of his beard against sensitive skin, the way he hums, the vibrations feeling like little shockwaves of pleasure.

Jensen swallows thickly. He turns to Jared, watches him for a few moments. His cheeks are red, his skin glistening with a thin film of sweat, and his eyes are half closed. He looks a little delirious, debauched.

"Come here," Jensen says softly and cups Jared's face, turning it towards him. He kisses him softly. "Feel good?"

"Yeah," Jared says, word drawn out and Jensen pulls him into another kiss, bringing their lips together and making it deep. He runs his tongue over Jared's lips, his teeth, and then slides it against Jared's, eating the moans and gasps right out of his mouth. He can hear the wet noises Jeff is making, feels as Jared's body is wracked with shudders.

When Jeff does something that must feel especially good, Jared keens into the kiss, his voice muffled and needy. Jensen keeps kissing him, petting Jared's chest. He flicks his thumb over one of Jared's nipples, loving the way Jared shivers at that, and he repeats the motion until Jared arches off the bed, breaking the kiss as he throws his head back with a loud cry. He comes hard, sticky wetness shooting up his chest and stomach and onto Jensen's hand.

Jared slumps onto the mattress but he keeps making small noises, and Jeff is still between his legs. From the way his arm is moving, Jensen can tell he must have at least one finger inside of Jared too and it makes his stomach tighten with want.

"Jeff," he says with a rough voice. Jeff lifts his head slowly, kisses the inside of Jared's thigh and grins.

"Yes, dear?" he asks in a murmur.

"Fuck. Come here and kiss me," Jensen replies and Jeff complies. He untangles himself from Jared, pressing soft kisses onto his thighs and hipbone before he crawls up the bed and lets Jensen drag him into a kiss. Jensen can taste Jared on Jeff's lips, heady and musky, and he moans and curls his fingers into Jeff's hair, kissing him hard and dirty.

Jensen draws back, taking Jeff's lower lip between his teeth and giving him a tug, grinning at the way Jeff moans before he soothes the sting with soft kisses.

Jared is watching them, and his cock is already half hard again by the time Jensen pulls away.

"Fuck," Jared mumbles. "You two are so hot together."

Jensen laughs.

"Not as hot as you two, sweetheart," he says. He reaches out and runs his thumb over Jared's lips. "So what do you say, since Jeff already got you all slick and relaxed, want one of us to fuck you?"

Jared parts his lips, sucks Jensen's thumb in and moans softly.

"Who do you want, Jay, me or Jeff?" Jensen asks. "'Cause I'll be honest, as much as I want to be inside of you, I think I really want to watch Jeff fuck you first. Wanna watch that pretty face of yours while he makes you come all over again."

Jeff groans, head falling down onto Jensen's shoulder and he nuzzles in and kisses him there.

"Please," Jared breathes.

Jensen grins and slaps Jeff's hip.

"You heard our boyfriend, baby. You got work to do."

Jeff gives him a wide smile. He then leans down and kisses Jared, quick and soft.

"I'll make it good for you, I promise," Jensen hears him murmur.

Jensen opens the drawer of the bedside table and pulls out lube and a pack of condoms which he bought a couple of weeks ago, just for this.

Jeff takes both from him.

"How do you want me?" Jared asks.

"Like this," Jensen decides before Jeff can say something, and he cuts a quick glance at him to make sure Jeff doesn't mind. "I wanna see both of you."

"Good with me," Jeff says and pops the bottle of lube open. Jared shifts, letting his legs fall open and lifts his hips a little when Jeff reaches down between them. His eyes shut halfway and a soft moan escapes him.

"Feel good?" Jensen murmurs. Jared nods. There's no trace of discomfort or hesitation; Jared's face is lax with pleasure.

Jensen ducks down, kisses Jared's neck and shifts forward to rub his dick against Jared's hip, letting him feel him. His hand settles on Jared's chest and he pets him as Jeff opens him up, Jared rocking his hips down on his fingers.

"Think you're ready for more?" Jeff asks and Jensen pulls back, cupping Jared's face and smiling at him. Jared smiles back.

"I'm good," he says, voice breathless. Jensen gives him a small kiss and then watches Jeff. The movements are familiar—the way he rips open the foil with his teeth, rolls the condom down his dick expertly, and slicks himself up. Jared puts one leg up on Jeff's shoulder, wraps his other around his waist, and Jeff positions himself, pushing forward slowly. Jared shifts his hips and Jensen looks back at him then. He runs a hand through Jared's hair, smooths out the small wrinkle on his forehead.

"Okay?" he murmurs.

Jared looks at him through half-lidded eyes.

"Been a while," he says. "Kiss me?"

Jensen smiles and complies, keeping the kiss slow, gentle until he feels Jared relax.

He hears a muffled groan from Jeff, followed by, "fuck, you're tight."

Jensen kisses the corner of Jared's mouth, his jaw. He can almost imagine what he must feel like, tight and hot, gripping Jeff snuggly. Jeff starts moving, first slowly, but then he pulls out further, thrusts back into Jared, jostling the mattress under them. Jared's hands are fisted in the sheets, his breath ragged.

"Tell me how it feels," Jensen murmurs. He shifts so he's resting more comfortably on his side and slides a hand down his stomach, until he can circle his hand around his dick and he starts stroking himself.

"Full," Jared says. "Fuck, so full. So _good_."

Jensen hums, strokes himself in rhythm with Jeff's thrusts. "Touch yourself, Jay," he instructs softly. Jared does, one big hand slipping down. Jensen watches his fingers curl around his cock, watches his dick slide through his hand, Jeff moving steadily, fucking Jared. They're both so beautiful, moving together, bodies flushed and sweaty, little grunts and moans falling from their mouths and mingling with the sound of flesh on flesh.

"I'm so close," Jeff mutters, his hips snapping forward hard enough to push Jared back up the mattress a little. Jensen groans in response because he's close too. Precome is easing the way as he jerks himself off, his balls feeling tight.

"Do it," Jensen pants. He turns his head, kisses the curve of Jared's shoulder. "Get him off for me, Jeff. Wanna see."

Jared is the one who moans in reply, twisting his hand and Jensen knows he's just about to explode.

"Yeah. Come for me, Jay, come on," he pants. Jared arches up, his body wracked with shudders as he comes for a second time. Jensen follows moments later, pleasure rolling down his spine in waves, crashing over him.

+

Jeff cleans them up, kissing them both softly before cuddling up with them. Jared is absolutely boneless and until Jeff switches the lights off, Jensen can barely take his eyes off him, looking so beautifully debauched.

Jared drifts off first, his breathing evening out. Jensen reaches across him, strokes the arm Jeff has wrapped around Jared.

"That was pretty damn amazing," he whispers.

"Yeah. You don't mind that you didn't really get to join?" Jeff murmurs. Jensen snorts.

"Got to watch. It was pretty damn hot," he says and grins into the darkness. "Plus, there'll be a lot more times to come where I can join in."

"Hmm, lots," Jeff agrees.

+

Sunlight is streaming in when Jensen wakes up, the bed warm and comfortable. He buries his face in the pillow and yawns. The rustling of the covers next to him and the soft murmur of voices stops. Jensen blinks his eyes open tiredly and turns his head.

Jared and Jeff are both awake, watching him.

"What are you two doing up so early?" he mumbles, his voice rough with sleep.

"Waiting for you to wake up and join us," Jared quips.

Jensen squints at him, notes the slight flush on his cheeks and the lips that definitely look like he and Jeff have been making out for a while.

"'s too early," he mutters and flips onto his back, stretching. He's half-hard, arousal thrumming low through his body, but he still feels tired, a little sluggish.

"It's after 10," Jeff replies, the grin clear in his voice.

"Early," Jensen grunts.

"Jensen," Jared complains, drawing his name out.

Jensen grins.

"Shh, Jared. Sleeping," he says. "Wake me up in a couple of hours."

"Fine," Jared says and sighs. "I mean, I was really looking forward to you fucking me. I'm prepped and everything. But I guess if you want to sleep, Jeff and I will have to do without you."

Just like that Jensen isn't feeling very tired anymore at all. He turns his head and looks at Jared, finds him smiling all sweet and innocent, while Jeff is grinning at him over his shoulder.

"Prepped, huh?" Jensen asks.

"We thought it might make you a little less grumpy in the morning if we started it off with some fun," Jeff teases.

"Yeah, but you weren't interested a few seconds ago, so," Jared says with a shrug.

"Oh no, I'm interested," Jensen quickly says. He reaches for Jared, shifting closer as he draws him in, kisses him softly on the mouth. "Very interested."

Jared grins against his lips. Jensen slides his hands down Jared's body, feels the soft skin under his palms and fingertips, feels Jared shudder when his hand brushes against the swell of his ass. He slides his hand lower, palms the firm cheeks as he tangles his other hand in Jared's hair.

"So, what did you two have in mind?" he murmurs.

Jared rolls his hips against him, his cock hard sliding against Jensen's. "Want you to fuck me," he says.

"God, yes," Jensen says. "And Jeff?"

"I'm cool with just watching this time," Jeff chimes in.

"Mmm, I think it'd be more fun if you joined us," Jensen muses.

Jared looks over his shoulder at Jeff, reaching for him with one hand.

"Me too," he says, and Jeff scoots closer, kissing Jared softly on the mouth.

He strokes Jared's jaw, his thumb brushing against the corner of his mouth.

"What do you want me to do, doll? Jerk you off? Blow you?"

Jared's cheeks turn rosy.

"I saw this thing in a porno once," he admits. "The guy who was, uh, the bottom was sucking another guy off."

"Jesus Christ," Jeff spits out, voice gruff. Jensen bites down on his lip, heat crashing through his body at the image. "You wanna get spitroasted?"

"I… yeah?" Jared says. "I'm not sure I'll be very good, but can we try?"

"Hell yeah," Jeff replies.

It takes a little maneuvering, with three guys over six feet tall in one bed. In the end, Jeff lays back and Jared crawls between his spread legs while Jensen gets behind him. He watches for a few moments, Jared trailing kisses down Jeff's belly before he licks over the head of Jeff's cock. Jeff groans lowly at the first contact and then louder, a little higher, when Jared slowly takes him into his mouth.

Jensen waits, lets Jared get used to the feeling, pick a pace, before he joins in. He nudges Jared's knees a little further apart and experimentally runs a thumb down his crack, rubbing over his hole, feeling how wet he is.

"You ready?" he murmurs, squeezing Jared's hip with his free hand. Jared moans around Jeff's cock, wiggling his butt a little, and Jensen grins. He grabs a condom, rolls it down on himself quickly and then slicks himself up with lube. He gives himself a few firm strokes before he positions himself.

Jared stops moving, pulling off of Jeff and arching his back, when Jensen starts pushing in. Jensen rubs his side, murmurs to him softly as he slides in, Jared's tight heat engulfing him.

"Oh Christ," he groans and Jeff lets out a choked laugh. He's watching Jensen, eyes dark and lips curved up into a grin, and Jensen knows it's because he knows exactly what it feels like, sinking into Jared.

"He's good. You can move," Jeff says, cupping the nape of Jared's neck, his other hand tangled in Jared's long hair.

"Jay?" Jensen grits out, and he sees the slight movement of Jared's head, a nod. Jensen draws out a little and thrusts right back in, pleasure settling low in his stomach. He does it again, grinds in a little harder, and it draws a loud moan out of him. Jeff hand slides up from Jared's neck, curling in his hair, too.

Jensen fucks Jared slowly, deeply, and Jared takes Jeff back into his mouth. Jeff's hand guides him up and down, and Jensen isn't sure whether to watch them or look down at where his cock is sliding in and out of Jared's body, his hole stretched around his dick.

Jeff makes that choice for him when he groans and Jensen's eyes flick back up to them.

"Feel good?" Jeff asks, voice all dark and filthy. He's thrusting up carefully, Jared's body jostling with each of Jensen's thrusts, the sounds of their bodies moving together echoing through in the room. "Stuffed full of cock? You like that, doll?"

Jared's moan is muffled and the sound spurs Jensen on, imaging Jared's pretty pink mouth wrapped wide around Jeff's cock, eyes wet as he takes him in deep. He thrusts a little harder, angling so he hits just the right spot, his fingers gripping Jared's hips. He can feel the pleasure build and his stomach tightens.

Jared comes first, body shuddering, and he pulls off of Jeff as he cries out. He clenches around Jensen, getting impossibly tighter, and Jensen grinds into him, burying himself into Jared as deeply as he can. Jeff strokes himself, face flushed, and he and Jensen come almost at the same time, Jensen's grunt mingling with Jeff's moan.

Jared collapses forward when Jensen loosens his hold on him and his cock slips free. Jared is panting harshly, his head resting on Jeff's stomach and Jensen presses up against him. He kisses Jared's neck, sucks at the soft skin, his hands petting Jared's sides.

"You good, sweetheart?" he murmurs, nuzzling Jared's neck.

"Never better," Jared replies with a breathless laugh. Jensen hums, gives himself a few moments before he moves back to pull the condom off and tie it up. Usually, he'd get up and toss it, but he's feeling too fucked out so he grabs a tissue from the nightstand and wraps it up in it before curling up with Jeff and Jared again.

Jeff cards one hand through Jared's damp hair, looking happy and sated.

"God, I could use a smoke now," he muses. Jared chuckles softly and Jensen slaps Jeff's side.

"Divorce," he mutters in a warning, knowing Jeff knows how he feels about smoking. He settles onto the mattress, on Jeff's other side, and rests his cheek on Jeff's chest. He reaches down, stroking Jared's back lazily.

"What am I? Your pillow?" Jeff grouses, but he's smiling.

Jared snuffles.

"Hmmm, yes," he says, sounding on the verge of falling asleep. Jensen grins and turns his head to kiss Jeff's chest. One of them will have to get up and at least get a washcloth soon, but for now he feels happy to just rest, curled up with Jeff and Jared in post-orgasmic bliss.

+

Jensen calls his parents a week later. It's one of the strangest, most awkward conversations he's ever had with them. Not even coming out to them was nearly as stressful because his parents had always made sure their kids knew they'd love them no matter what and that love is love no matter who it's with. Jensen isn't sure they ever expected one of their kids to end up in a polyamorous relationship though.

He goes into the office downstairs, closing the door and telling himself that if it all goes to shit, Jared and Jeff are nearby to comfort him.

He carefully lays out things he wants to say, ways to explain it to them and counter possible criticism. Jeff and Jared both offer to be there with him but Jensen feels like it's something he needs to do on his own. If his parents freak out, he doesn't want Jared around, doesn't want him to listen in and feel rejected yet again, and Jensen is a little worried about what his parents will think about the age difference between Jeff and Jared, too.

His mother seems happy to hear from him and Jensen doesn't want to ambush her right away, so he asks after his parents and siblings first, lets his mother ramble on about relatives and family friends.

"And how are you, honey? How is work?" Donna asks.

Jensen looks down at his desk, the proposals for ad campaigns he brought home with him and the open planner next to it.

"I'm good. Work's good," he says lamely and clears his throat nervously. "Actually, there's something I wanted to tell you. Dad, too, if he's around."

"Jensen?" his mother asks.

"Is he there?" Jensen asks and hears his mother move.

"I'll go get him. One moment, baby," she says.

While Jensen waits, he shuffles a few things around on his desk, unable to sit still.

And then his mother comes back, says, "Let me put you on speaker phone."

"What's up, Jensen? Your mother says you have something to tell us?" his father asks, voice a little tinny.

"Yeah. I, uh, I wanted to tell you that Jeff and I. Well, Jeff and I are seeing someone."

There's a short silence, then his mother asks, "A therapist, baby?"

The question is so unexpected, Jensen laughs, feeling some of the tension leave.

"No, mama. Another guy."

"I… don't understand," she says.

"Jensen, are you telling us Jeff and you are having problems? Did you separate?" his father asks.

"No. Things between Jeff and me are great. That hasn't changed," he says. "We just met someone. Together."

"Okay," Donna says slowly. "What does that mean, Jensen? I'm a little confused."

Jensen runs a hand over his face.

"We both fell for someone. The same someone. And he fell in love with us, too," he tries to explain. "I know it's a little… unconventional. But it works for us and we're really happy. All three of us."

"I'm not sure what to say," his mother says, not unkindly.

"That you still love me?" Jensen says softly. "That you accept me? Us."

"Oh, honey, of course we love you," his mother says. "We're just trying to process what you just told us."

Jensen breathes a sigh of relief.

"I totally understand that. I just… I really hope you can give Jared a chance. He's a great guy and Jeff and I care about him so much."

"Jared," his mother echoes. "Tell us about him, baby."

Jensen grins involuntarily.

"You'd love him. He's really sweet and smart. A little shy," he says. "He, uh, had some tough times. His parents disowned him and he had to drop out of college, but he's so strong. He worked hard and now he's going to go back, finish his education."

"College? How old is he?" Alan asks, and Jensen knew this was coming.

"Twenty," he admits. "And before you say it, I know. He's young. But Jeff is ten years older than me too, and I wasn't that much older than Jared when I met him."

"Jeff's quite a bit older than him," his mother points out, sounding a little hesitant.

"I know. But, well, it's Jeff. He's never really grown up at heart and Jared is very mature," Jensen says. "I know what it looks like, but if you saw them together you wouldn't feel that way. They fit together so well, it's a little scary."

"And you?"

"I love them both," Jensen says softly. "And I feel so damn lucky because they love me, too."

"Well, I guess I can't disapprove of something that makes you happy," his mother says, sounding a little choked up. "Right, dear?"

"It'll take some getting used to, maybe, but we love you," Alan agrees. "And we just want you to be happy, you know that."

"Do you think… would it be okay if Jared came to Dallas with us for Christmas?" Jensen asks.

"Well, what are you going to do if I say no? Leave the poor boy behind?" Donna asks. "Jensen Ross Ackles, I hope I raised you better than that."

"You did, mama. But I can't just bring him along without your permission," Jensen replies. "I really want you to meet him. And I really hope you'll want to meet him, too. He… he doesn't have anyone else to go to and Jeff and I wouldn't want to spend the holidays without him."

"Of course not," his mother says. "And of course he'll come. I've got to meet the young man that has my son and my son-in-law all head over heels, don't I?"

"Thank you," Jensen says. "I promise you you'll like him. Just… don't put him through the wringer, okay? I was serious when I said he's a little shy and he's been hurt enough."

"You're a smart man, Jensen," Alan says. "If you like him, I know your mother and I will, too."

+

Jeff takes one look at him when Jensen joins them on the patio and pulls him into a hug.

"Everything okay?" he asks.

Jensen nods, brushes his lips against Jeff's neck in reassurance and then pulls back. Jared is looking at them with an expression that's a mix of expectant and scared, eyes a little wide.

Jensen pulls him in and smiles when Jared sags against him, curling his arms around Jensen's waist.

"They're looking forward to meeting you," Jensen murmurs into his ear.

"Really?" Jared asks. He draws back, looking hopeful.

"Really," Jensen says.

+

Jared goes all out for Thanksgiving. They go shopping and Jared puts more food in their cart than Jensen thinks the three of them can eat, but he doesn't comment on it. His mother always used to do the same and living off the leftovers for the next couple of days were normal in the Ackles household.

Jared cooks up a storm, and while he's usually calm and in control in the kitchen, Jensen can tell he's overdone it a little this time. He's a flurry of activity, doing a million things at once and Jensen and Jeff aren't much help, even though they try.

When Jared realizes they don't have enough butter and he needs more for the crust of the pecan pie, he almost has a small meltdown. Jeff offers to run to the store and Jensen, meanwhile, makes Jared sit down at the kitchen table despite his protests.

"I need to-" he starts, but Jensen shushes him.

"You don't need to do anything," he says and nudges Jared's legs apart before sinking down between them. "You just need to relax."

He undoes Jared's jeans.

"The filling—" Jared starts.

Jensen pushes his jeans open and nuzzles Jared's cock through his boxer-briefs.

"Nope. Calm down, stop thinking," he says and opens his mouth over the tip of Jared's cock, sucking at it, letting the fabric under his tongue get wet. Jared moans brokenly, sliding down on the chair and letting his legs fall open wider.

+

Despite the small roadblock, the dinner turns out amazing—especially once Jensen and Jeff talk Jared out of making a few extra side dishes and assure him one pie is more than enough.

"I'll miss your cooking when you go back to college and will be too busy to spoil us," Jeff says, heaping bean casserole onto his fork.

Jared looks a little puzzled.

"I'll still cook dinner for you guys."

"You'll be busy studying, doing homework, or hell, going out with friends," Jensen points out.

"Maybe. But I like cooking," Jared replies, shaking his head. "It's relaxing."

Jeff snorts and Jensen raises his eyebrows. Jared's cheeks go a little pink at that.

"Well, okay, maybe it wasn't relaxing today," he concedes. "But it usually is. I just… wanted tonight to be special."

"It's always special, sweetheart," Jeff says. He picks up his wine glass and takes a sip.

"Not like today. It's Thanksgiving," Jared says, and then adds in a softer voice, "I have a lot to be grateful for this year."

Jensen shares a look with Jeff, his heart beating painfully in his chest. He hates that Jared had such a tough time before meeting them, that he's been hurt, and he loves him so damn much.

"We're just as grateful," he says. "We're so lucky to have you in our lives, sweetheart."

Jared gives them a small smile, looking pleased.

"Not sure you'll still be saying that when we have to clean up the kitchen after dinner," he jokes.

Jensen grins.

"I might curse you a little," he admits. "But it won't change the fact that I love you."

"He might love me a little bit more tonight though," Jeff says, smirking.

"Jared made dinner," Jensen replies.

"I poured the wine," Jeff shoots back.

"Wow. Glad we all have our duties in this relationship," Jensen snarks teasingly. Jeff hums and looks at him thoughtfully.

"What's yours then, pretty boy?" he asks.

Jensen grins and licks his lips.

"I'll show you guys later," he says, lowering his voice. Jeff swallows, eyes going a little darker.

"I think we should take a break before dessert," Jared suggests, voice pressed, pushing his chair back.

"Agreed," Jeff says. He gets up, dropping his napkin onto the table. "Living-room?"

"Yes," Jared says, nodding, getting up as well, his chair almost toppling over.

Jensen grins. He picks up his wine, draining the last two sips. And then follows his husband and their boyfriend, knowing there'll be many more nights like this.


End file.
